


現世24

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	現世24

「很好解释啊？床伴？砲友？还是…」 

厕所裡的谈话声在门外显得小声许多，为了驱赶人群而在外头挂上清扫中字眼的牌子，儘管如此还是不能防备有人刻意的偷听。 

藉着门上的小窗看向裡头，虽然模煳但隐约知道谁是谁，张素素靠在一边的牆上无声大笑，郑泽运已经完全属于自己，他听从、信任，只要想办法让郑泽运同意让车学沇离开那房子…等等…是不是还有什麽更残酷的方法让车学沇死心？不然他可是这计画的不确定因素。 

「再一点…只要再一点就行了。」张素素露出胜利的微笑，踩着高跟鞋离开厕所门口。 

这天之后，车学沇被拴绑的更紧了，在郑氏的位子因为郑泽运直接下达的命令，让待在管理部的车学沇直接搬到总裁办公室裡，虽然美其名是以张素素的助手为职称，但实际上只是郑泽运为了确保车学沇没有私下搞小动作而做的防范，就这样让车学沇在自己眼皮子底下工作。 

而李源根那处，在成功取得郑氏的股东权利之后试图约上车学沇会面一次，只是车学沇是一次也没接上李源根打来的电话，除了一天，车学沇因为洗澡将手机放在房间桌上，郑泽运也不知道吃了甚麽药走往客房，看着桌上只显示号码的手机感到不悦，这明明是只有存着自己号码的电话。 

「谁？」 

「学沇？」李源根疑惑的看着萤幕显示的号码，对照着车学沇打过去的手机比对，一字不漏完全正确，但接起的声音却不是温柔而是到达零度的冰冷，此刻郑泽运冷笑了声，虽然没见到人可每一次开会都会听见的声音让郑泽运马上知道电话另一头的人是谁。 

迳自挂了电话，郑泽运坐在床边等车学沇出来，当车学沇擦着师法走出浴室时，郑泽运以极快的速度抓了车学沇的手腕将人押在床上，只披了浴袍就出了浴室的车学沇根本来不及了解状况就被扒光身子，想要大叫的行为在看到郑泽运的脸蛋之后瞬间作罢，任由那大手在身上游移、侵犯。 

「竟然被着我偷偷跟别人联繫...其实你也不是想像中的温顺...」郑泽运低头看着光裸的背部被咬上一圈圈齿痕，想将这人撕碎嚥下肚，细腰已经被捏出五指红痕，身下不断进出，本来就存在后穴的伤口又渗出血液，红红点点低落在床单，「说话阿？爽不爽？」又大力地增加力道，每一下都是鑽人心肺的疼。 

车学沇脸色发白的紧咬床单，这裡的隔音虽好但绝对不会完全阻隔车学沇的声音，可能连床铺的吱嘎声都会隐约向外透出，车学沇只能隐忍自己的呻吟跟哭喊，默默承受郑泽运在自己身上的所有一切。 

车学沇不知道自己是在什麽时候失去意识，他只知道在意识逐渐朦胧之前郑泽运还在体内大肆渲染，爬起身子，每动一下就是全身痠痛的叫嚣，从后方慢慢流出的体液让车学沇红了脸，披上落在地上的浴袍将自己身子包复，床上红红点点都是昨晚狂欢之后的产物。 

「…为什麽不相信我……」看着地上被踩碎萤幕的手机，车学沇蹲下身子，心裡面是跟外头一样的凉。 

之后郑泽运又帮车学沇办了一隻新手机，当然的连号码也一併更换，只是这天过后郑泽运留在车学沇身上的视线更少了，张素素依旧是在盘算着什麽，心裡有的坏水郑泽运是一点也看不见。 

就这样，日子一天天迈入年底，11月的天气已经由凉转冷，走在外头哈个气都能吐出白烟，这天车学沇没班，又该是说他根本没工作可做，在郑氏就是像个精緻的傀儡娃娃坐在位子上，娃娃的主人还不曾观赏过一眼。 

这天，走在大街上，车学沇将自己紧紧用大衣包裹，手是放在口袋不愿意拿出来，围巾已经略过细长的脖子绕上嘴边，鼻子也因为冷空气而红通通的。 

平日的街上没什麽人群，所以要找出一个有着熟识关係的人一点也不困难，更不用说是像车学沇这样长相秀气、温暖的人了。 

「学沇。」顺着声源看过去，下半脸也被围巾挡着，但足以辨识的狐狸眼睛跟眼角天生的皱摺让车学沇马上知道这人是谁，还因此停下脚步，「最近好吗？打电话给你都没人接。」拉下阻挡嘴巴的围巾，这点说话礼仪他还是有的。 

「源根…」车学沇蹙眉退了一步，不能再把李源根牵扯进来，不然事情会越来越複杂，受伤的只有自己一个就好，「我很好，谢谢关心。还有一点急事我先走一步了。」略过李源根的身子就要离开，只是在经过时，手腕被一把抓住。 

「郑泽运是不是又虐待你了。」清清淡淡的一句话，李源根看着车学沇身子不自觉发颤，忘了要使力将手抽回，车学沇这个人一项不知道要怎麽说谎，「说出来，也许会快活一些。」 

车学沇慢慢转过身子，脸上的笑容都是虚伪，虚伪到连李源根这外人都看不下去，「别在伪装自己，我知道你过得不好。」 

「你凭什麽这样说？你又不知道我的私生活，你对我不了解，你对我所有的一切都不了解。」激动的要抽回手，然而对方力气大到自己是一动也不动。 

「冷静点，学沇。」李源根没想过车学沇竟然被郑泽运逼疯到这种状况，总是冷静的人也有激进到冲动的时候，「快中午了，我们一起吃个饭，朋友的那种。」抓住车学沇的双肩，李源根尽量用不伤害到车学沇的语气和他对话，反而是车学沇，本来应该是拒绝的事情在对上李源根诚恳的双眸之后竟震慑的点点头答应下来。 

煳里煳涂被带着走，李源根跟车学沇来到一间挺高级的餐厅，要求了裡头包厢的座位，车学沇甚至不知道自己是怎麽坐上椅子的，当菜色一一端在眼前，飢饿的肚皮才让车学沇慢慢回神。 

「因为你在发呆，所以我就点了一些你爱吃的东西。」看着桌上琳琅满目的菜色，真如李源根说的，全是自己爱吃的东西，这让车学沇颇是讶异。 

「你怎麽知道我爱吃什麽？」 

李源根夹起菜往车学沇碗裡放，一副理所当然的回答道，「因为我喜欢你，所以会观察你喜欢什麽，不喜欢什麽。」对于被恋爱冲昏头的人来说，观察这点小事没什麽。 

「喜欢…」车学沇咀嚼着这词的意思，看着碗裡不断增加的食物，车学沇夹起一口放进嘴裡，竟然觉得苦涩，眼泪随着双颊滑下，现在想想…郑泽运从没问过、了解过自己喜欢什麽，总是他自己恣意下了决定，而车学沇也因为那份喜欢可以不计较。 

车学沇从沉思中回神，对上李源根神彩奕奕的模样，夹了一口菜送入口中，很好吃。 

「我确实不太知道你的私生活，但是你愿意跟我说、跟我抱怨我会很开心。」李源根说得很诚恳，眼裡对于车学沇的感情都是关心，车学沇也愣在那，该说吗？这种没什麽好事情的丑事真的能说吗？会不会李源根这样刻意接近只是为了让郑泽运染上丑闻而一蹶不振？ 

「你好像把我想得很坏。」李源根无奈笑笑，也是，对于车学沇来说自己只是有过几面之缘的建商、工作伙伴，「或者你可以跟我说说那些无关紧要的小事情，有个人跟你聊天不是也挺好的？」 

车学沇看着李源根，偏过头不想糟蹋李源根的一番好意，「其实你大可不要管我，你知道我的心都放在郑泽运身上。」此刻说明说白才是解决办法。 

「无所谓，人都是善变的。」 

抿起唇，人都是善变吗？也许吧！但现在的车学沇肯定是不动摇心情的，「我现在...没有这个意思。」 

「无所谓，我等，时间是用来等一个你值得真心对待的人，你只要知道我的 心意就可以了。」李源根很有自信的回答，车学沇没有干涉他人想法的权力，看着李源根，车学沇不发一语的默认现实。 

吃完饭，李源根缠着车学沇要他新的电话号码，可车学沇不多加思索的就拒绝，李源根皱眉有些无奈，「我们不能再交换电话号码吗？」拿着手机看向车学沇，而对方给予坚决的摇头，不能给，这次说什麽都不行，「好吧！期望有一天我们可以再像这样吃饭。」收起手机，他指了和车学沇路途的相反方向，「我要走这，你路上小心点，最近天冷，多加件外套。」揉揉车学沇的头髮，李源根站在原地目送车学沇的背影离开这条街。 

确认车学沇走远之后，李源根从都裡拿出手机拨了通电话出去，「喂！是我，你有没有兴趣跟我合作？」露出玩味的笑容，待对方思考了一阵，最后是给予肯定的解答，「见个面如何？」 

离开了和李源根相遇的那条街，车学沇其实也漫无目的，只是吹着外头的冷风比起在家裡接受冷淡视线的洗礼还要好上许多，百般无聊之下车学沇只好打车去找所剩不多的朋友。 

「抱歉…你们忙还照样招呼我。」搔搔脑袋，车学沇接过递来手上的温奶茶，坐在有毛绒椅垫跟地热的房间很是温暖，而房子的主人就直直抱着车学沇。 

「不忙！哥你简直是我的救星。」李在焕磨蹭车学沇的手臂，要是再晚一分钟…不！一秒钟！李在焕就要被吞吃入腹了。 

「忙！知道我们忙还过来！」韩相爀咬牙饮恨，年底到了，医院又要开始一连串的考察，想着今天閒来无事先行摄取之后的活力来源，谁知道人都还没抱上床门铃就响了。 

「真、真是抱歉…」车学沇无奈的笑笑，韩相爀一天比一天大隻，论打架车学沇目前还没看他输过，所以刺激般的言词挑衅？不不不…还是顺从一点好。 

「哥，你好像又瘦了。」捏捏车学沇的手臂，简直都要没肉去了，再揉揉他的肚皮，一样空虚的可以，「你又没好好吃饭？」眯起眼睛，李在焕已经准备要大大训话一番。 

「我有，按时吃按时睡。」现在肚子可撑的，刚才李源根一直替自己夹菜，要不是车学沇直说肚皮要撑破了，不然他还想点一些自己爱吃的甜点。 

「嗯…好吧！」李在焕看了车学沇的外貌，瘦是瘦，但整体来说是容光焕发，没有好的生活作息是很难有这样的精神，「那伤口呢？别跟我说又復发。」想想那天之后车学沇又一次跟自己要了药膏，李在焕还觉得怪异，那药膏照理还说不可能会不够，车学沇的伤口不大，应该还会有剩才对，所以李在焕让韩相爀驾着他做强制性的检查，果然发现又裂口的伤口，那时候李在焕跟韩相爀真想打死郑泽运这王八蛋！ 

「应、应该是好了。」车学沇推开李在焕让他跟自己保持一些距离，对于撇开的目光李在焕心有存疑，对视了一旁的韩相爀，点点头，再一次驾着车学沇走到地下室。 

「不是我不信任你，只是你前科太多。」戴上手术用手套，李在焕让车学沇脱下裤子，一开始还不从的车学沇看到韩相爀一脸阴沉随时都会把自己抱起来甩的样子，那裤子是脱的乾淨俐落，「嗯…没什麽大碍…再涂个两天应该就没事了。」将手指抽出穴口，车学沇羞耻的想把自己埋起来，竟然有那麽舒服的感觉，前方都起反应了。 

「就跟你说好了…」车学沇抱着双腿委屈，李在焕看他可怜兮兮但不吃这套，把手套丢掉之后，李在焕抱上车学沇的细腰，就这样不发一语，韩相爀在一边也没有制止，就是看着。 

「哥，别再受伤了。」李在焕很怕郑泽运的行动一天比一天激烈，很怕车学沇有一天会离他们而去，到遥远、无法见面的地方，「我们几个永远站在你这裡。」说着，李在焕眼眶泛红，但个性倔的他不让泪水往下掉。 

「谢谢你们…」车学沇无法否认有他们真好，是给予休憩的港湾，能够吐苦水能够分担哀愁。 

在李在焕家裡待着，直到天边太阳渐渐落下车学沇才回到家，一打开门，对上的就是郑泽运冰冷的视线，「去哪了？」抓住车学沇的细腕将人压在牆上，身后的张素素像看好戏一样，窃窃笑着没有阻止的意思。 

「去找李先生，他很感谢我同意他加入郑氏的股东。」 

「那李源根呢？你怎麽解释？」鬆开车学沇的手，郑泽运走到客厅，拿起桌上唯一放着的牛皮纸袋，再次走到车学沇面前，当着他的面气氛的将纸袋甩在车学沇身上，纸袋裡的东西也随着掉落在地上。 

车学沇蹲下身不可置信的看着，从纸袋裡掉落的是一张张相片，全是中午和李源根吃饭时候的照片，在照片裡的两个人有说有笑，还不缺少李源根替自己夹菜的瞬间，要是旁人看来就觉得他们肯定是热恋中的情侣。 

「这是...不对！泽运，事情不是你想的那样。」车学沇抓住郑泽运的裤管，这时候的车学沇才惊觉自己有多卑微，「这是谁给你的？这出了甚麽误会...」 

「误会？一次我可以当作误会，但两次三次...接连不断的让我怎麽相信你这是误会。」郑泽运说着也到气头上来，是有看过个性拗直的人，但像车学沇这样百般狡辩不愿承认的还是第一个，所以郑泽运抓起车学沇的手地将人往楼上拖，打开书房的门，一把将车学沇拽进房，那力道大的让车学沇踉跄两步，后脑也撞上放满书籍的柜子，但这些郑泽运全没看进眼，他走进最裡头的角落，许久未进书房的车学沇不知道那里多了一个上锁的箱子。 

郑泽运从抽屉的夹层裡拿出一把钥匙，不加思索就职就插入最裡头的那箱子，喀擦一声，在打开之后车学沇看到裡头忠着两牛皮纸袋，「那这些呢？这些你要怎麽解释误会。」倒出纸袋裡的东西，更多相片落在地上，车学沇弯腰捡起一叠检视，有跟建商一起吃饭的、自己搂着李弘彬腰的，还有…金元植那多情个性而放在自己头上的手，车学沇只能佩服拍照的人，竟然把索然无事的瞬间拍得如此暧昧。 

「这些…是谁给你的？」站起身，车学沇觉得很冷静，那是一种超越极限而被迫沉静的思绪，「你竟然…跟踪了我那麽久…」其中还包含他们处在暧昧阶段的时期，这是不是就如郑泽运之前所说的，不信任。 

「一个我信得过的人。」郑泽运略过车学沇走出书房，搂上张素素的腰亲暱的吻上髮顶，「那些照片你就烧毁吧！我看了也烦。」说完就关上门。 

回到房间，郑泽运把自己摔上床，张素素则坐在一旁揉揉郑泽运的鬓角，「到底为什麽…看着车学沇受伤的样子我一点也不开心。」郑泽运将手臂盖上双眼，明明应该要感到愉悦的，看着背叛自己、欺骗自己的人在手裡慢慢走上绝路，再利用一下还能威胁李氏，藉以达到郑氏需要的利益，但内心这怎麽回事？一种苦涩又鬱闷的感觉。 

「这是激动，泽运…距离我们成功的那一天只差一点。」握上郑泽运的手，张素素温柔的说着，「这不开心的感觉肯定是怜悯，泽运你的心地太善良了，就连对上车学沇这种人也能给予善意。」轻轻吻着郑泽运的手臂，张素素的指尖在郑泽运脸蛋上游移，嘴角上扬的，是即将得逞的笑容。 

「还是妳最好了…总是能让我冷静下来。」蹭了蹭张素素的手掌，没了激动情绪的郑泽运就这样闭着眼睛直接睡了。 

在书房的车学沇看着地上一张张的照片感到绝望，这些全是有心人士刻意的指控，将照片一一放入纸袋裡，车学沇不打算烧掉，这些可都是足以控告抹黑的证据，他擦乾眼泪，收到床头边的抽屉放好，但是该怎麽找？现在自己的资讯可都是受限状态，一个不小心让郑泽运知道自己在找拍这种照片的幕后黑手，那才是吃不完兜着走，「该怎麽做…怎麽做才可以…」 

「学沇…你还好吗？」从门外传来叩叩的敲门声，珠姨刚清完厨房的髒乱，她是有听见楼下的争执，但内容实在听不清楚，擦着碗盘的手是焦急，但越着急越做不好工作，所以才导致她上楼时看着车学沇落寞的往客房走。 

听见珠姨声音的车学沇张大眼睛，就想在大海找到救命的枯木，起身开门让珠姨进房，他握着珠姨的手恳求，「珠姨…你能帮我一件事吗？」 

鲜少被车学沇拜託的珠姨二话不说答应下来，何况车学沇在家裡一直被鄙视虐待，她回握车学沇的手，「只要不违法、不涉及犯罪，能帮的我都帮。」 

「这些，能帮我拿给一个人吗？」把牛皮纸袋给了珠姨，珠姨怀疑的看着，正想伸手拿看看是什麽东西，手却被按下阻止，「别看！我求你了…」车学沇不想让珠姨也失去对自己的信任，珠姨看着车学沇可怜兮兮的表情也慢慢放下手，当着他的面用胶带把封口封死。 

「我不看，但是要拿给谁？」 

车学沇弯腰小小声的在珠姨耳边说，珠姨点点头，那裡不算难找，「但是我可能见不到人。」 

然而车学沇却坚决的摇头，他肯定的说着，「明天拿给他，要是他们不放你进去，就说是我让你过去的。」事情越快有进展越好。 

「我知道了…」收下车学沇给的纸袋，珠姨连出客房都掩护得小心翼翼，以工作提早结束为理由，珠姨早早就道别过郑泽运，还请了明天的假。 

夜晚车学沇左腹右翻就是睡不着，今天郑泽运给的震撼弹太大，根本没办法好好消化，更让人火脑的是一张张清晰画过眼前的照片，将自己蜷缩在床脚，车学沇按着腹部，「肚子…好疼…」 

隔日，珠姨循着车学沇的指示来到目的地，她看着眼前高耸的大楼叹气，跟这裡实在搭不上边，比起都市繁忙的生活跟琐碎的工作，珠姨还是喜欢内容简单明瞭的事物。 

「不好意思，请问有预约吗？」一位穿着制服的女子上前询问，珠姨摇摇头，那女子露出抱歉的神情将他带往候客室，「没有预约的话请在这裡稍等...」 

「等一下！」珠姨抓住那人的手，她可没有时间多等，「是、是有人託我来的，能跟李总说一声学沇有事拜託他吗？」 

那位接待小姐面有难色，「但是李总他在忙，请依照程序等候。」然而珠姨并没有依照那小姐说的坐好等，她千拜託万拜託让自己可以见上李总一面，总有预感，这位李总就是唯一能拯救车学沇的救命稻草。 

「很抱歉，但是请您稍坐...」 

「不用！让她上来。」从楼梯间传出一道低沉的声音，不多说甚麽直接把珠姨带到直达总裁办公室的电梯口，珠姨看着那位小姐毕恭毕敬的对着男人点头示意，看来是位有点地位的主管吧！ 

「你说学沇哥找李总有事？」 

「嗯，她託我带一些东西过来，你认识学沇吗？」珠姨看着男人的面容感到欣慰，原来还有人替车学沇担心，那男人露出理所当然的微笑，直说车学沇的事情他也知道，同时也心疼着，「学沇有你这好朋友也是有福，我就希望你帮忙注意着他，同时也谢谢你出现帮我，不然我可能见不上李总了，请问先生是哪位主管啊？我该怎麽称呼你？」 

「主管吗？」笑笑着摇头，他双手叉腰，「我不算是这裡的员工，等等李总看到我可能还会训我一顿，要说跟李总的关係嘛…大概也只能称作是一厢情愿的单恋了。」耸耸肩，随着话语落下电梯也到达最高楼，「跟我来。」让珠姨跟在自己身后，他熟门熟路的打开一扇门，没意外的是裡头毒舌的怒骂。 

「这什麽东西！我让你交的是财务报告，这什麽？叠叠乐吗！你以为把数字用彩条叠一叠就能交差？你妈没生脑子给你啊！」 

「弘彬。」敲了两下木门，叩叩的声音正好能让裡头的人听得清楚，李弘彬略过那位主管的肩膀看着门口的人，脾气更差了。 

「重做！今天交出来！」将报告甩回那主管身上，李弘彬挥挥手让办公室裡的閒杂人等出去，几秒钟的时间，办公室又安静得可以，「金元植！你又自己闯进来！」金元植敢发誓李弘彬此刻的微笑肯定是含着菜刀。 

「我没硬闯，你们柜檯小姐让我进的。」金元植可没说谎，他悠然自得的坐上沙发，桌上摆着甜点跟水果，每天定时更换的那种，「有人要见你，所以我带他上来了。」指了指门口的妇人，但李弘彬只是挑眉，没什麽招呼的意思。 

「走后门？见我要排队的。」 

「带着有关车学沇事情的人，真要赶她走？」金元植走上前，靠近那张当演员都不嫌浪费的脸，他双手拍上李弘彬的办公桌，「学沇哥求人带东西过来，肯定没好事。」招招手让珠姨上前，金元植接过珠姨抱着的纸袋，他打开封口道出内容物，两个人在看到照片之后是一肚子火。 

「学沇…他拜託我找你，然后找找拍这照片的人是谁。」珠姨捧着手上的茶，眼睛是没有离开过桌上的照片，这一张张都是跟其他人极为亲密的照片，要不是李弘彬说明了他们跟车学沇的关係，珠姨都要被照片骗着以为车学沇搞外遇、私生活不检点。 

「拍这照片的人…是专业的呢…」金元植勾起微笑，不论手法、运镜、整体的光感色彩，都不是业馀的人可以比拟，金元植翻看着照片，其中几张正好引起他的兴趣也想起那天被遗忘的琐事，「这个…是约谈跟郑氏合作的那天吗？」指着画面中有着自己跟车学沇的照片，从这角度看过去很像金元植搂着车学沇的腰走路，然而身为当事人的金元植清楚知道，他根本碰都没碰到车学沇。 

「是没错。」李弘彬的声音因为怒意而低沉，他看着所有照片，都刻意被保留只有两个人存在的话面，就拿这张来说吧！明明隔壁还有李在焕跟韩相爀打情骂俏的，「好吧…这些照片我们就收下了，帮我跟学沇哥说一声，我们一定会调查出来是谁拍这些东西。」将照片一一收进纸袋内，李弘彬以下午还有事务要忙为理由请珠姨离开，在金元植送完客之后，他踏入办公室遇见的正好是在讲电话的李弘彬。 

「之前你的提案还算数吗？也许…我们应该找个时间会面，我有东西要给你看看。」


End file.
